Horror Mirror
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are in America for a few months. They make a new friend named Jared and she and Jared are pulled into a haunted mirror with a scary past. Will the two get out and save everyone else trapped in it? This is just for fun so no burns!
1. Chapter 1: A new friend

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking home from school like any normal day.

"He will come back." Tomoyo said to he cousin.

Syaoran had gone back home to China. Meiling has sent letters to Sakura but...

"I know. He will come back for me. We made a promise." Sakura said.

"Come on! Don't be a wimp." Said a boys voice.

Sakura looked over and saw a group of boys. They did pass an old house on their way home but this was the first to see anyone near there.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura called.

They either ignored her or didn't hear her.

"Go on! Go inside!" said the boy again.

Sakura and Tomoyo ran down to stop this.

"HAY!" Tomoyo shouted.

All the boys look over at them.

"What is this?! Since when are boys this mean. Leave him alone." Sakura said.

A boy came from behind and grabbed her backpack.

"Hey! nice stuff." He said pulling things out.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo said.

"What is this?" He pulled out a "Stuffed toy" and swung it. "Who know a grow teen would have a babies toy."

"I AM NOT A TOY!" Screamed Kero.

"What the-"

"I am CERBERUS!" All the boys screamed and ran off.

"Holy-" Said the one boy.

"Enough! Kero down!" Sakura said. He went back to his small form.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Sakura turned and asked.

The boy stood up and nodded. "Yeah! thanks for that. But I could have taken care of them. Eventually."

Tomoyo giggled.

"I'm Sakura and this is Tomoyo."

"Jared. And I think that is my brother Simon heading this way." Jared pointed to the boy running towards them

"Jared! Are you alright?!" He asked.

"I'm fine. That's to these two girls." He says.

"We better get going. Bye Jared." Sakura says and walks away.

"Bye!" He replies.

 **Once Sakura was home...**

"Hey monster." Toya said.

Sakura stomped on his foot and walked off.

"OW!" Toya shouted.

"You know she hates being called that." Tomoyo says.

Toya groaned. "Whatever. How was school?" He asks.

So, the reason Sakura and Tomoyo are not is Japan is because while Sakura's father is on a research trip Toya is off at college and Sakura and Tomoyo are there for at least a few months. Close to the end of the school year.

"Fine." Sakura said shrugging.

"We met some boys and made a new friend." Tomoyo said.

Toya spilled food everywhere and Sakura spit out her water on her brother.

"What?!"

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo was in surprise. "He asked. I told him. It's not like he asked you out. You already-" And Sakura covered her mouth.

"Time for bed." Sakura said and ran upstairs.

"Well what can I do." Toya said.

 **The next day...**

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking back home after school again until...

"There you are!" Said a boy. He grabbed both girls and dragged them to the house.

"Hay! Let us go!" Sakura said.

The boy tossed her towards Jared and the other boys held Tomoyo and Jared's brother Simon back.

"You two go inside! NOW!" He shouted.

Kero should be getting up this ti- He's at home. Asleep.

Sakura sighed. This wasn't what she wanted when she wanted to come to America.

"You won't get away with this." Jared said.

Jared walked towards the house and Sakura ran after him.

"No!" She shouted.

"They mean real business." he looked back and saw a knife at his brother's throat.

"If I don't do this..." Jared didn't finish.

"Well...Then I'll go with you." Sakura said. They walked inside and...

"It's empty." Sakura said.

"Yo! it's empty! There's nothing here!" Jared yelled to the other boys.

They all looked puzzled. 'What? There was stuff in there right?" They all began to question themselves.

As they let Tomoyo and Simon go and all walk towards the house the door slammed shut.

And everything went black.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble!

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

When Sakura woke up it was dark and had a hard time seeing.

"Where is..." Before she could finish she saw Jared being pulled into a...mirror?

"Jared!" Sakura stood and ran for it, grabbing Jared's hand, and...

"No!" Jared said but it was too late.

Sakura got pulled into the mirror with Jared.

Once the light faded away it was once again dark.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked. She found a flashlight and picked it up.

"We need some more light." Jared said making Sakura jump.

"Holy- You scared me." Really she is scared. She hates the dark.

"This light needs type to work. The wires have been cut. I wonder who cut them?" Jared said. It took a few minutes but they found it.

"Shine some light here." Jared asked. Sakura shined the light towards the wires for Jared and he put the tape on.

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in this mess." Jared said.

"Let's just get out of here." Sakura said.

Once the lights came on.

"Yes! let there be light." Jared said.

"Thank goodness!" Sakura said. She put the flashlight away for now.

The room had only a few lights up on the wall and there was old pictures on the same wall and floor.

"Hey. Look at this." Jared said looking at one of the old pictures.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"It looked like a man's portrait. He looks happy in it at least." Sakura said.

Jared chuckled. "Yeah. Sitting still for who knows how long. Just to get it done." He said.

"How would you know?" Sakura asked.

"I'm in the art program. And I've been in that situation before as extra credit. It is boring." He told her.

Sakura giggled. "You remind me of my brother." She says.

"Really?" "Yeah. I hope he doesn't get worried over me." She frowns a little.

Turning around she sees a small desk and a desk lamp. Looking at everything there was nothing but newspapers on it.

"Missing man?" Said the title.

"There's another mirror here next to the portrait. Watch yourself." Jared said.

"Hey! A window!" Jared ran to it and tried to open it. "Give me a hand!" He asked. Sakura ran over to help but it wasn't any use.

"No. It won't move. Besides, it looks way too dark." Sakura said looking out the window you couldn't see anything.

"Good point. I don't see the outside at all." Jared said.

*Whoosh!

The wind came blowing in and a dark figure appeared.

"AH!" Sakura screamed.

Jared pulled her behind him.

"Who are you?!" Jared demanded.

The figure just laughed.

"Sakura had to do something. She was in her school uniform but...

 _"You are here because you were called here."_ Said the figure.

 _"You have been called here. To become my slave. There is NO WAY OUT."_ Said the figure. It laughed once more before vanishing in the dark.

Sakura shivered. Now she really was scared. "I want to go home." She said.

Jared patted her back. "We'll get out of this." Jared said.

Sakura nodded. She then saw something glowing.

 **"Sakura! Sakura!" "Jared! Jared! Can you hear me?!" "Sakura!" "Jared it's Simon!"**

"Hey...do you hear that?" Sakura said walking towards the mirror.

"We better stay away from that." Jared said.

 _"If you want out. Release those who are trapped here."_ The Mirror said.

"What?" Sakura was confused.

"If the way out is in then..." Sakura found a brush and cleaned off the mirror.

"Jared." Sakura called.

"What is...Sakura!" Sakura jumped into the mirror and Jared jumped after her

"This girl is going to get us BOTH KILLED." He said at first.

"What? Where are we?" Jared said realizing their in a different room.

 _Goodness me! People. And so young. Please help us."_ Said a lady.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Light the Way

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

"What the-" Jared was going to say something but a scared and shaking Sakura stopped him.

"Are you scared of ghosts?" He asked.

She nodded her head rapidly. Great. This is what he needed.

 _"Please. Do not be afraid. I used to live here. You poor children. How could he do such a thing."_ The ghost said.

it appeared to be an old woman.

"I'm Jared. This is Sakura. What is your name?" Jared dared to ask.

 _"I'm Mrs. Fethersworth. I was the nanny of this house hold. But then one day..._

 _Everything went dark."_ She said

"Well that isn't much help!" Said a loud voice.

"What the-" Sakura jumped back seeing something move in Jared's hood.

"Wha- Thimbletack! What the hack are you doing in my hood?!" Jared yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Said the little...thing.

"And I thought I had Kero to worry about." Sakura said.

"You are one of powerful magic. So I know I can trust you. Right?" Thimbletack looked over at Sakura.

Again she nodded rapidly.

"Sakura this is Thimbletack. He's a brownie. A magic spirit. Surprisingly he's letting you see him." Jared said.

"Um..Nice to meet you Sir Thimbletack." Sakura said slowly.

"Sir? I like this girl." Thimbletack said with a smile.

"Whatever. What happaned here?" Jared asked the ghost.

 _"Oh right. Well. The young lord of the house was quiet excited for a younger brother. But then he...changed. Something happened. I thought I had resigned from working but I got a letter just a week later and now...Here I am."_

Jared didn't like the sound of that.

"This young lord. What was his name?" Thimbletack asked.

 _"Why the great lord Dominic. Son of the master Marcus."_ She answered.

"Ah! I knew this place looked familiar! This is the Marisa Manor." Thimbletack said.

"The who? What?" Jared asked confused.

"I know. It's an old manor that was build for this little girl years ago. She was young and dying so her father built her, her own house and named it after her." Sakura said.

"How did you-"

"I like history. But the girl died before the house was ever finished. I don't even know if the father died inside when it was done or not." Sakura said.

Thimbletack nodded.

"Yes. He was the same builder who built the house master stayed it. The one you, Jared Grace, are staying in now."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"So how can we help you?" Sakura asked the ghost.

"What? She's dead. There's nothing we-"

 _"If you can turn on the lights in the room I can get out and be free. Finally at peace."_ She said.

Sakura nodded and looked around the room for some lights.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Jared asked.

"If we are to get out, we have to help all the other spirits that are trapped here." She said.

"Who told you that?" Jared asked.

"The mirror. It said to help everyone here if we are to escape." She told him.

She looked around more when she hit her hand on something. "Ow!"

"Sakura! Are you- Hey. That's a fuse box." Jared said. Thimbletack jumped up and took a look.

'It's missing a few fuses. They might be in the room."

"Sakura. Can you look around for them?" Jared asked.

"Sure thing." She said.

Sakura looked all around the room and she jumped.

"Ah!"

"What?!" Jared asked.

"Nothing. Just...mouse. I think." She said. A mouse with human like eyes?

"Jezz. Don't scare me like that." Jared said.

"Oh! Found a few of the fuses." Sakura said handing them over to Jared.

"Okay Thimbletack tell me where they go." He said.

Thimbletack directed him on where they went. And Sakura...

 **"Sakura! Please come back. Wake up!"**

"Tomoyo?" Was that her voice?

"Got it!" Jared said and the whole room lit up so brightly.

 _"Oh my! Thanks you. Please. If you can. Save the young lord and his family."_ The lady asked before vanishing.

"A bright light." Sakura said.

"I guess we did it. We set her free." Jared said.

"Why do I feel like I'm in that Ghost show that Mallory loves to watch." Thimbletack says.

"Ghost show?" Sakura asks.

"The ghost whisperer? I think. Whatever. Do we go through the mirror?" Jared asks Sakura. She nods and jumps right on in.

"Oof!" She lands on the hard floor and Jared is next to her.

"Ouch!" He says.

"Look." Sakura points.

"A fire."

End Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Play a Game

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

Jared could see the fire.

A fireplace.

A couch. A big window showing nothing but darkness.

"A living room?" He guessed.

Sakura helped him up and Thimbletack was back in his hood.

"This is a nice room." Sakura said. The good news was that there was a lot more light.

Or there was.

The dark figure came back and blew the fire out.

 _"You freed the useless nanny. No matter. You won't be alive long enough to make it out."_

And he vanished.

"He's scary." Sakura said.

Jared grabbed the flashlight from Sakura and found some matches.

"Let's start the fire back up." He said. He took a match and put it in the fire.

 _"Thank you!"_

Not another one! Jared thought.

He turned to see a very well dressed man standing behind him and Sakura.

"I know him! He is a great nobleman. He first lived in the house before master's own father lived there." Thimbletack said.

Jared looked closely at the man. "Are you with the dark one? The one who has us trapped?" Jared asked.

 _"Oh god no! He tricked my brother and he got me to take his place inside the mirror. My brother my be a pain but I would never do something like that."_ He said.

So that was a no.

"How can we help you?" Sakura asked the man.

 _"Oh! Well. If you can get the fire a little bigger and open the safe above it then that should be good."_ He said.

"What is in the safe?" Jared asked.

 _"Before I was tricked I had a few valuables in the safe here. The master said I could use it. I put my things in and now that I'm a ghost I can't get them out. It's just a picture is all."_ He said.

Jared didn't like the sound of it put what is the harm. They needed to get out anyway.

"Okay. The code to the safe then."

 _"I don't remember it. Maybe if you look around you'll find it."_

Great.

Jared worked on the fire while Sakura was already looking around the room.

"Where could it be? What if we guess the code?" Sakura asked.

"That would take WAY too long. We'd be dead by then and would never get out." Jared said.

Sakura sighed. She looked around on the desk and table that was here in the room and Jared used a couple more matches.

"Ouch!" Jared said. He must have gotten too close to the fire.

"Jared! Are you okay? Maybe there is...Oh. I found the code." Sakura said as she opened up a drawer.

"That was easy." Jared said.

"Jared. your hurt."

"It's nothing. Quick reflexes. See. No burns." Jared showed his hand.

Sakura sighed with relief.

"Okay so it's-"

The wind blows again and this time the fire grew.

 _"How about a game."_ The dark figure said blowing the code into the fire.

"No!" Sakura attempted to reach for it but a gate slammed down almost on her hand.

"Ah!" She jerked her hand back.

"What do you want?!" Jared demanded.

The figure used magic and a chess set appeared in front of them.

 _"A game. Of wits. For the code. Before it burns completely."_ Jared glared.

How was this going to work.

Sakura was looking at the paper. She could make out the last three numbers.

"Thimbletack." She whispered.

It gave Jared an Idea.

"I'll play. If I win...You let Sakura go." He said.

"What?!" Sakura shouted.

The figure laughed.

"Sakura. My hood." He said. "Use it. Get the code. Then run." He said.

"I get this side." Jared pointed.

 _"Very well. You seem confident. Let's begin."_ The figure said.

They sat down and Sakura reached in Jared's hood. Gentle with her hand, She grabbed Thimbletack and pulled him out. Walking passed the figure she could see he didn't have a face.

She bent down and looked at the code.

3469 or 8 and the first one. Shoot! She needed the code. And quick.

"Thimbletack. Can you squeeze through the bars and get that paper?" She whispered.

Thimbletack nodded but Sakura didn't see him. He was invisible.

Sakura felt him move off of her hand and could hear his little footsteps.

"Ouch! Hot!" Thimbletack shouted. He grabbed the paper and moved back as fast as he could.

 _"Hmm?"_

"Hay! Your dealing with me! Check." Jared said.

The figure growled.

Sakura moved quick to get the code up. "Okay so let's try all nine numbers with these four." She said to herself.

She tried a few numbers and eventually...She got it.

"Yes! Here it is." Sakura pulled the picture out and it was a picture of the nobleman's family.

At least she guessed.

 _"Thanks you my dear. Now I'm free."_

Sakura saw a bright behind her and in seconds the picture was gone.

"Jared!" Sakura called his name and ran for the mirror.

Jared flipped the table as the figure noticed what just happened but was too slow.

Jared jumped in the mirror right behind Sakura and disappeared.

 _"They won't make it that far. Not when they reach...the green room."_ The figure laughed and vanished.

End Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

Toya was at home waiting for Tomoyo and his sister Sakura to come home.

"Where are they at?" Toya asked himself.

"They're late." Hoping their not with that boy.

Toya decides to grab his jacket and head out to find his sister.

As he stands up he hears a knock at the door.

He walks to the door and answers it.

"Yes?" He asks seeing a young girl about his age standing there.

"Are you Toya?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Come with me. Now. Your sister and my stupid brother are trapped in a house." She said.

Hearing his sister's name he ran right out the door.

"I'm Mallory by the way." She said.

"Toya." He said.

"TOYA! Where are you going?!" He rolled his eyes. "Kero! Sakura is in trouble!" Kero came flying down next to Toya.

"What is that?" Mallory asked.

"I'll explain later. Where is my sister?"

Back with Sakura and Jared...

It was super dark now.

"Sakura?" Jared called. He felt his way around and found her hand.

"Sakura?" He was making sure she was okay or alive in this case.

She was shaking. It was dark so she was scared.

I have the flashlight." Jared pulled it out and turned it on.

"There. Whoa! Where are we?" He had not seen a clock like this before in a room.

"A basement. I think." Sakura said.

Jared looked around while checking on Sakura to see if he could find a light.

"Man! Can't see a dang thing." Jared couldn't see very much. Sakura was still shaking.

With a sigh Jared sat down next to her and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay. I'll fine a light and we can get out of here." Jared said.

"Yeah. Thanks. Jared." Sakura said trying to smile.

Jared smiles at her. Staring at the clock he couldn't tell the time. If there was a time.

"I'm just going to try and fix this clock." Thanks goodness he had his watch on.

"Thanks a lot, Simon." He said quietly.

The clocked dinged and the sound echoed everywhere.

"What the-" Sakura jumped.

"It's okay. It just dinged I think I fixed it." Jared said.

"Oh." Sakura sat back down. "Okay."

Jared sighed and sat back down next to her.

"Why are you so scared of the dark?" Jared asked.

"That's..." She didn't say anything.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." He smiled. She was innocent. Even for a tough girl with a lion beast that is her stuffed toy.

 **"I AM NOT A STUFFED TOY!"**

Shouted Kero.

Jared looked and the mirror was glowing.

Wait. Tomoyo? Simon! Jared was seeing them in the mirror.

"What?!" He got closer to it but the image vanished.

"Man!" Jared backed up to the wall.

They need to get out fast.

 _"Thank you for fixing this clock."_ Said a voice. Jared looked up and saw an old man next to the clock.

 _"I was hired by the lord of this house to fix his younger brother's clock. But then something happened. The brother broke the clock. I don't remember how but he made it stop. Next thing I knew I was trapped here. Thank you son for freeing me."_

The old man vanished.

And with that the mirror cracked.

"Oh no! Sakura get up!" Jared ran over to the mirror.

 _"No one will ever escape again!"_ Said a voice.

"Jared!"

"Sakura come on. Jump. I'll catch you." Jared said. He jumped through.

Sakura saw the mirror was cracking. How was it still working?

 _"Jump through. Or you'll be stuck here. Now!"_ This voice was new.

Sakura couldn't think about it. She felt someone or something push her through the mirror and next thing she knew...

"Oof! I told you." She was in Jared's arms.

End Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Dead!

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

"Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear me?!" Tomoyo shouted through the door.

Let's get out of here!" Shouted the other kids. They all began to run away.

"Um...Tomo?" Simon asked.

"Tomoyo. Are you okay Simon?" She asked him.

Simon took a deep breath. "Yeah. I think so. Not the first time I've been trapped and picked on." He said.

"Well we better find a way in." She said. Tomoyo began to use her whole body on the door.

"Your not going to get it open. There must be a back door." Simon said and ran to the back of the house.

Tomoyo ran after him.

"Look over there. It's a open window. Let's go." Simon said. Tomoyo nodded and went in first.

"Your small." Simon said.

"Yeah. I spend my days being in shape. Works when your filming your cousin all over the place." Tomoyo told him.

Once she was in it was Simon's turn.

"This is tight." Simon said. Tomoyo helped him through and then they walked around the house.

"This is the...kitchen?" Tomoyo asked herself. Unsure what room it was.

"Dinning room. See the huge table. This is too big and fancy for a kitchen." Simon said.

They walked around till they found the door. "There's the door." Tomoyo said. She opened up the door and it was the front lawn.

"Jared!" Simon yelled.

Tomoyo jumped but saw what he was looking at.

"Sakura!" A sleeping Sakura and Jared. Hopefully.

"Sakura! Wake up! Please!" Tomoyo shook her but nothing was working.

"What is...Thimbletack! Why?" Simon said looking at a little doll like creature.

"Is he your friend?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. Thimbletack is..." And so Simon explained the whole story.

"Holy Cheese! And I thought Sakura finding a magic book with living cards was wired." Tomoyo said.

"Nope! But still, why won't they wake up?" Simon said. "I'll call Mallory. Maybe she'll help us." Simon said pulling out his phone.

"Tell her to go to this address and look for Toya. Sakura's older brother." Tomoyo said.

"Sure thing. Mall? It's Simon. You will not believe this." He started out.

Tomoyo was looking at the mirror when an image came up. With a scream Tomoyo crawled back and Simon spun around to see a dark face staring at them.

"SIMON?!" Mallory screamed through the phone.

"I'm still here." He said quickly.

*evil laughter. _"They are mine!"_ It said.

Tomoyo watched it disappear and the mirror was foggy again.

Like it was covered in dust.

"Sakura." She said her cousin's name. She was worried and missed her.

What was she going to tell Syaoran.

With Sakura and Jared...

"I told you." Jared said. He was holding Sakura in his arms till she was seeing where she was.

"Oh. Thanks. For c-catching m-me." She said.

Jared put her down slowly and looked around.

"A cellar? Why is this room here? I remember hearing about a secret room where dead bodies lie but this wasn't what I was expecting." Jared said.

"What did you...Never mind." Sakura said. "Who pushed me?" She said out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing." She told Jared. Better not worry him.

Looking around the room there was just five barrels and guessing full of wine or something.

"I wonder if there is honey?" Thimbletack finally spoke.

"Your okay. I thought I sent you to your death!" Sakura said.

"You can't kill this guy. Trust me. He is one who will live till you die first." Jared joked.

Thimbletack flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow!"

"I'm perfectly fine miss Sakura." Thimbletack said with good manners.

"Good. I'm sorry I had to put you through that." She told him.

"The only way to keep Jared safe." He said with a smile.

It made Sakura feel better.

"Now why are we here and how do we get out?" Jared asked himself.

"I don't know. But I don't like the fact is smells in here." Sakura says.

Jared couldn't ague with that.

 _"Who is here with my wine?!"_ Demanded a not so deep voice.

Jared wasn't sure what to think but guessed it was another ghost.

Turning around he saw a ghost but...

"Sakura. Don't move." This ghost was dark. It must have been dying. They were too late.

"Jared?" Sakura didn't move but she wanted to be next to him to see what was behind her. If it was a ghost...

 _"Your the two kids who are helping people. We'll I'll tell you this right now. I do-n't nee-d help."_ He said.

"Your drunk." Jared said.

 _"Yeah! I am! So leave me be!"_ They needed to help him. In someway.

"Please. Let us help you." Sakura spoke. "We can help set you free." She tried to talk to him.

 _"Look here li-ttle gir-ly. I- I am perfectly fi-ne. Without that dark master- er around! If you two kee-p going o-n then he'll ki-ll your real *Hic bodies."_

Say what now?

"Real...bodies?" Sakura was now scared.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked. Not really wanting to hear the answer.

 _"Well. You are here. But not completely. Your physical is not here. Your spirit...is. *Hic So basically. You really aren't here. Not until you die. Or your body *Hic decays."_ The drunk said.

So, we're not...dead.

"We're alive until our bodies are berried into the ground." Jared said.

"That's not to bad." Sakura says.

"it is! It means we can't breath! We die with our bodies in the darn ground! Died from suffocation!" Jared explained.

"We need to get out of here fast!" Sakura shouted. "But how? If this guy..." Sakura turns around to see the man.

"Sakura!" Jared runs over grabbing her and pulling her away from the drunk who slammed his bottle on the ground.

"AH!" Sakura screamed.

"This was a bad Idea!" Jared shouted.

The drunk then laughed.

"This was fun. It's been forever since I had a brawl with someone. Thanks for making this fun. I miss talking to people." He said. He then vanished while still laughing. But not into light but darkness.

"J-jared. What was...that?" Sakura asked.

"I have no clue. But we better get out of here." He said looking at all the bottles around.

"There's too much class here for my taste." He said. "Take my hand and we'll go." Jared said.

Sakura took his hand and ran with him into the...wait. Where is the mirror.

"Crap!" Jared shouted.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed.

Back with Simon and Tomoyo...

"What was that?" Simon asked not liking the sound.

"It sounded like..." Sakura. Tomoyo thought. I hope she's okay. I have a bad feeling.

End chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7: Trap!

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

Toya and Mallory ran as fast as they could to get to the house.

'Hang in there Sakura. I'm coming." Toya thought.

"SAKURA!" Kero was flying right next to him screaming Sakura's name.

Soon enough they found the house.

"Is this it?" Toya asked.

By the look of it the house looked more old then any house.

A big stone wall and doors as big as he whole house itself. Looks like it has two towers one in the back and the other on the side.

"What?!" Mallory shouted suddenly.

"Did you see something?" Kero asked.

"I'm not sure. It looked like someone was watching us. From that main window." Mallory pointed.

Toya looked to where the window was and it was right above the doors.

"Looks like the attic." Toya said.

"Whatever. Let's get inside." Mallory said.

The three of them went inside the open door and just around the corner...

"Simon!" Mallory shouted.

"Tomoyo. SAKURA!" Toya yelled. Running and kneeling down next to a pale Sakura.

"What happened?" Toya asked.

Tomoyo was in shock at the moment.

"Jared and Sakura are trapped inside this mirror here and somehow we can see them. But...

Anyway. They aren't dead but they're dying." Simon said.

"Sakura." Kero lay next to his master with a sad face.

"Is there way way to get them out?!" Mallory asked.

Simon shook his head.

"No. Not from here anyway." He said.

Kero looked at the mirror and was seeing Sakura and Jared in trouble.

What could her do to help them?

"Wait. Where is this?" Kero asked.

"Some hidden room. A celler I think." Tomoyo said.

"Then...The Kitchen!" Toya ran to the kitchen and Kero went after him.

"What are you thinking?" Kero asked.

"It there is a celler then a kitchen is right around..."

Toya found it and checked every wall.

"You think there's a secret staircase?" Kero asked.

"Yeah. If I can find it." Toya said.

"Stand back!" Kero shouted. Toya turned around to Kero growing and ran out of the room.

With all of his might Kero banged on every wall with his whole body till...

*Bang crash.

Inside the mirror...

"What was that?!" Sakura shouted.

Jared looked up and saw something above them. "MOVE!" He yelled. Sakura and Jared jumped and a wall came crashing down with...

"Stairs?"

"Not now! Climb it Sakura." Jared told her.

Sakura wasn't going to question it anymore and ran up the stairs.

Light was bright in this room and there was a mirror.

"Kero?" Sakura looked in it seeing Kero tired and on the floor hurt.

"No. Please be okay." Sakura whispered.

Jared came up finally and saw not the mirror...But...Food?

"FOOD!" Jared said seeing a huge pizza on the counter.

 _"You want some? You are hungry? Come on. Join me then."_ Said the figure. Sakura turned and saw Jared about to eat...

"No! Jared! It's a trap!" Sakura yelled. Running over to him and grabbing his arm.

"Please no! This isn't real. It's all an illusion! Stay with me! I can't do this without you!" Sakura shouted at him.

Jared just stared at the pizza.

"Sakura? What do you see?" He asked.

Sakura looked at the rotting food on the counter. "I see food. Rotting. It's all green and purple. Gray fuzzy stuff. Please Jared. Don't poison yourself." Sakura was now crying.

Jared looked at the pizza a little longer. He really missed pizza.

"We can make one when we get out of here." Sakura saying that snapped Jared out of the trance.

"Sorry! No thanks! Get out of here you freak!" Jared said to the figure. He just laughed and faded away.

"He was never here." Jared said. "Sorry Sakura." He added.

Sakura smiled wiping her tears. "I'm glad."

Jared smiled at her.

"The pizza...Reminded me of my dad." Jared said.

Sakura pulled up a chair and sat down. "We used to go out and eat pizza every weekend. Right before a game." Jared was smiling but it was a sad smile.

"You miss him" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But He has a new family. He left me, Simon, Mallory, and my mom. That's how we moved here." Jared explained.

Sakura sighed.

"At least your father is alive. I'm sure if you gave him a chance you can have that again. Pizza and games." Sakura told him.

"Do you do that with your father?"

"No. He works hard. I have gone to some of his classes at university. But I have school and we all take turns cooking." Sakura smiled.

"You, Your dad, mom and brother?" Jared asked.

Sakura's smile faded away.

"No. My mother died when I was little." She said.

Jared didn't know what to say. He thought his life was a mess...Sakura...lost her own mother.

"Let's get out of here." Jared said.

"Sure." Sakura said.

Outside the mirror...

"Kero!" Tomoyo shouted seeing him in Toya's hands. "He's fine. Just needs rest." Toya said.

Toya pulled out his phone as he gave Kero to Tomoyo.

"Are they okay now?" Mallory asked.

Simon looked in the mirror and saw them moving on. "Looks like it." Simon said.

"Hey. I need you here." Toya said through the phone.

"Who is he..." Mallory was about to ask.

"It's Sakura."

"He's calling Yue." Tomoyo said.

"She's in trouble." Toya hung up the phone.

"You called him." Kero said weakly.

"Toya did. He wants to help Sakura too." Tomoyo says to him.

Kero sighs but doesn't say another word.

"I just hope we can save them soon." Simon says.

Toya looks back at the kitchen doorway and there stood a family waving at him.

Sakura isn't the only one who can help ghosts. If he can help his sister like this...It's enough.

Back with Sakura and Jared...

"Now where are we?" Jared asked.

Looking around Sakura could only guess.

"A closet of food." She said.

 _"You stupid little girl! This is called A PANTRY!"_ A voice came from behind her.

"Another girl?" Jared said wide eyed seeing her with...

"A knife?" Sakura was confused.

"Your...With him." Jared guessed.

 _"Right. Good job boy. And now...This little one...Is going bye-bye."_ She said with the knife against Sakura's neck.

"Sakura!"

End chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: You Can't Save Me

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

"Sakura!" Jared Shouted _._

Sakura was knocked out and This little girl was in for a fight.

"AHHH!" Thimbletack jumped out of Jared's hood and attacked the girl.

Somehow he landed on her and she was freaking out.

 _"Why you little-"_ Jared took his chance to grab Sakura and pull her to him.

"Sakura?" He made sure she was still alright.

 _"You little..."_ Thimbletack was thrown across the room. "Thimbletack!" Jared shouted.

Jared saw another knife and reached for it.

But the girl stomped on his hand. "AH!" He screamed.

 _"You really think you can escape? Please! Your NEVER getting out of here! OR THIS ROOM!"_ She said. Holding the knife against his neck.

Feeling the cool blade on his skin didn't make him feel better knowing Sakura was still out cold.

"What do you want?" Jared asked.

The girl laughed. _"There is nothing you can do to save me. I'm already gone!"_ She laughed.

 _"Time for you to join us."_ She said. But she stopped. _"What?!"_ She screamed. Before Jared could see at who she punched him and now he was out too.

 **"Jared! Jared! Get up! Brother! Get up! Now! Before she comes back!"** Jared could hear a voice.

 **"Jared! if anything happens to my sister your really going to be dead!"** Said a different but scary voice.

Jared didn't know whose voice but he woke up.

Sitting up he looked around and saw Thimbletack standing next to a sleeping Sakura.

"Thimbletack! Your okay." Jared was glad.

"Miss Sakura is sleeping. Where is that ghost girl?" Thimbletack asked.

"I wish I knew. But while she's gone...Let's find a way out of here." Jared said.

He didn't want to wait till she got back.

"Okay. Where is the mirror?" Jared said out loud.

Looking around there was two cabinets.

"What is in here?" Jared opened up one and it was full of food and a large mouse trap.

"What in the heck?" This was big for a small mouse.

Looking at the other on it had a key hole so that meant a key was needed.

"Great. Where am I going to find that?" Jared asked himself.

It's not like he could catch a mouse that actually had the...

Then it hit him. The girl must have the key.

"Now what?" If she had the key and wasn't here then he had to wait.

"Jared. Mind if I try to get some honey?" Thimbletack asked.

Jared shrugged. "Just be careful." He said. Thimbletack climbed up the shelves and found honey.

Why was he so addicted to honey?

Sakura moved. Was she waking up? Jared had hoped so.

Of course Jared had been around girls before but why was he so...

Jared couldn't finish his thoughts. He was stabbed in the shoulder from behind.

"Ah!" Not again! But this time it wasn't the girl. It was...him?

The last time this happened was back in school.

 **"You will never leave. I will take your body and walk freely!"** Who ever this was...wasn't any ghost.

Jared kicked him and grabbed Sakura.

"Jared! The key!" Thimbletack found it?

He jumped down used it on the cabinet. "Great job thimble-"

 **"Where do you think your going?"** Jared was yanked back by whoever this guy was.

 **"Your staying here."**

Jared wasn't going to let this guy hurt him or Sakura.

Shoving the guy back he stumbled and fell on the mouse trap.

His hand getting caught in it. Jared ran for the mirror once the doors were open and jumping through.

 **"No! But I'll be back."**

 _"You let them out?! No! The girl was mine! Idiot!"_ Said the ghost girl.

 **"Well. I'm not the one who brought you and your sister here. Plus, I need them alive for now."** Said the fake.

End chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Mama's Boys

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

"What is this room?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. But it's hard to see." Jared said.

"Wait. What happened to me?" Sakura Asked realizing she passed out and didn't see them jump through.

"Well. I'm carrying you. Since that RAT nearly choked you." Jared said.

Sakura did feel his arms holding her now that she was waking up.

"Um...You can put me down then." She said.

Jared nodded and put her down. "I'll find a light. You have the flashlight." Jared said handing it to her.

"Thanks." Sakura took it and turned it on.

Looking around the room it was all green and had a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"I bet you could light the candles up there." Sakura said.

"I could. I think I still have the Matches." Jared said.

"Stay here." He told her as he stood up on the table.

"Be careful." Sakura said as she shined the light for him to see.

"Thanks." He said.

"By the way...Where is...Thimbletack?" Sakura asked.

Jared dropped the matches hearing that question.

"Um." He didn't answer.

"I'm right here." Thimbletack said standing on the table in front of Sakura.

"Oh. Good. I was so worried." Jared smiled. Hearing Sakura say that. He even was blushing hearing her words.

"I can take care of myself." Thimbletack said.

"Can you hand me the matches." Jared asked. Sakura reached down and picked up the matches and handed them up to Jared.

"Here." She said. Jared took them from her and lit up one and tried to light all the candles.

Sakura looked around and was seeing the room as it slowly lit up.

A table with picture frames was at one end of the room and the other side was a huge boarded up door.

"Well no way we're getting out that way." She said.

Jared looked at the door and just nodded.

Next to the door was the mirror and above the table was another black window.

"I wish we could see outside." Sakura sighed.

Once Jared got all the lights lit it was easy to get back down.

"Now, We only have one match left. Better use it wisely." Jared said.

Thimbletack hopped back into Jared's hood.

"This table looks do pretty. Like a royal lives here." Sakura said.

"Rich people sure." Jared shrugged.

Sakura squinted her nose at him. Looking at all the beautiful plates and bowls on the table like it was thanksgiving.

"It must have been a great party to have all this out." Sakura said.

 _"Yes. It was."_ Said a small voice.

Jared and Sakura turned to see...

An old woman. Not the same one as before but she looked kinder.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

 _"It was for my son's wedding. I was with her when I heard about some mirror. Before I knew it I saw black and I never saw my son again. My husband is here too. Somewhere."_ Said the mother.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura said.

"How could your son do all this?" Jared asked.

"And on his wedding day!" Sakura added.

 _"Well. My son...Dominic was the sweetest boy you could have ever met. He loved to fix cars. Or pretend to at least when my brother came around. He also loved to read about stars. He loved the night sky. When my youngest was born he was so happy to become an older brother."_ The mother said.

"He was?" Jared questioned. He remembered the nanny saying he changed after that day.

"Jared! Please continue." Sakura said.

The mother smiled at her. _"Such sweet manners. Just like my boys. But for some odd reason I found my son's talking to...not each other but to a statue I don't remember putting in our gardens. They said that he was playing with them but... After sometime Dominic grew out of it but my youngest...He kept going back. I wasn't sure why. But I saw a girl in there so I just assumed...I should have known that Dominic was jealous."_ She explained.

Sakura felt bad for the mother.

 _"Please do me a favor. If you see Angie please tell her that's I'm sorry."_ She asked.

Sakura and Jared both nodded.

The mother began to fade away.

"Wait! Don't you want to be set free?" Sakura asked.

 _"I can't. I live here. I am bound to this house. Stop my son. And I'll be free then."_ Were her last words.

"So...Her son Dominic was jealous over a girl his younger brother liked?" Jared couldn't understand that.

It did happen to him once but only because Simon forgot to mention he had a twin. That didn't end well for Jared.

"Well. I guess we just go?" Sakura questioned.

Jared shook his head. "There has to be something else behind all this. This doesn't fit."

"You mean the brothers?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. The mother mentioned a girl but she didn't say a name. So if the girl wasn't Angie. It must have been someone else." Jared said.

Sakura thought about it for a minute.

"The other girl we saw?" Jared shook his head at her.

"No way. She is young now. If his brother got married when everything went down then...He would still be an adult. And I think some poeple here are from different times. Ages. This has to be something going on for years." Jared explained.

"Well whatever the case, we need to keep moving. If we are to escape and stop Dominic." Sakura said.

Jared nodded in agreement. The two stood in front of the mirror and jumped on through.

Landing right in...

"What the-"

"Heck?!" Jared finished.

*Squeak.

"Toys."

"A baby or child's room." Jared corrected her.

It was not all that in great shape.

"This room needs remodeling. Tomoyo would be having a freak attack." Sakura said.

A small gush of wind came through. "The window is...open?" Jared noticed.

 _"Hello?"_ It was that same voice.

Sakura turned and saw the same girl from the other room. The girl that tried to kill her!

"Stand back you!" Jared shouted.

 _"I'm sorry. I thought you were my sister."_ She said.

"YOUR WHAT?!"

End chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Twins!

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

"Your sister?!" Jared shouted.

This girl who tried to kill Sakura had a twin sister?

 _"I am sorry if she has caused trouble. She always loved to trick people. She did so with me. It's how we both came here. I think."_ The twin says.

Sakura is still hiding behind Jared staring at the ghost.

"Your sister did this? She made a deal with Dominic and now works for him keeping you trapped here?" Jared was really mad.

There was no way he would do that to Simon or the other way around.

"That is so CRUEL!" Jared shouted.

"Jared?" Sakura took a step back.

"I have Simon. We may fight but we would never do that to each other! Selling out your sister to be powerful? That is sick!" Jared was shouting at thin air.

Or was he?

"Who are you-" Sakura then got what he was doing.

 _"Are you talking to my sister? She won't come here. Or she can't. I haven't seen her since we got here." But this boy comes to see me and offers me to see my sister again. If I join him."_ The twin says.

Jared looks over his shoulder at her. "Boy?" Did she say that right? So whoever was his evil self must have been visiting everyone in the house trying to make a deal. To join Dominic.

 _"Yes. He is so nice too."_ She said.

Jared couldn't understand. "Did he say his name? Dominic?" Jared asked.

The twin girl stared at him. _"No. He didn't say his name. But I haven't heard the name Dominic before. Wait! Yes I have. The boy mentioned him."_ She said.

Jared's eyes went wide. So whoever the boy is, knows who Dominic is.

 _"What are you doing with my sister!?"_ There was the sister. She stood on the dresser and crossed her arms.

All three of them looked up at an angry girl.

 _"Sis!"_

 _"Can it! You wimp! As for you two..I came here to finish you off! No one is supposed to be here with MY SISTER!"_

She jumped down and landed on top of Jared.

 _"And FYI I hated my own sister. I didn't do it for power. HE offered a chance of a life time and all I had to do was serve him and bring my sister to him. And so...Yes. I killed my own sister out of hate."_ She said.

Sakura was on top of the bed seeing the ghost girl on Jared scratching at him. Jared was struggling to keep this girls nails out of his face and neck. he wasn't going to die here.

"NO ONE HURTS FRIENDS OR FAMILY!" Sakura shouted and in a blink Sakura jumped up kicking the girl in the face knocking her off of Jared.

Jared looked up at Sakura who stood glaring at the ghost girl

"You did this to your sister?! because you hated her?!" She was mad now.

"You don't know what hating someone is like! You don't know how to hate! Or you just don't know how to love at ALL!" Sakura shouted. The room started to get darker.

With Tomoyo and the others seeing this...

"What? Sakura! What's happening?!" Tomoyo was freaking out this hadn't happened before.

Toya cursed under his breath not being able to help. A knock at the door came.

Everyone turned and saw...Yue.

"Where is she?" He asked. Toya pointed at the mirror. Yue looked and saw what was happening.

"She is getting consumed." he said. Kero changed real quick as Yue walked up to the mirror.

"Ready old friend?" Yue asked.

"For Sakura, I always am!" He shouted.

They began some enchantment as everyone else stood back.

"Please. Sakura. Be okay." Tomoyo whispered.

"Jared! Stop her!" Simon began to yell.

 **"Stop her! She is losing herself to darkness!"** Jared heard Simon's voice.

Looking up at Sakura again he could see something was off.

"You will pay for **what you have done to your own blood!"** Sakura was changing.

In Jared's head he could hear laughter. Not a good kind either.

Jared stood up and hugged Sakura.

"That's enough, Sakura. Enough. I'm safe. I'm okay." He said to her.

"You can stop now. She may have done this to her sister but you don't need to punish her. She is already dead anyway." Jared said.

Sakura began to calm down.

A light came from the mirror.

 **"Sakura!"**

 **"Master! Please be brave!"**

Sakura knew those voices. "Kero? Yue!" She was back to normal.

 _"Doesn't matter. Darkness will consume you anyway. You'll meet the one who-"_ Ghost girl was cut off by her sister wrapping her arms around her neck.

 _"Go! I can hold her here! Just go!"_ She shouted at the two.

Jared didn't hesitate to grab Sakura and run into the mirror.

Back with Yue and Kero...

They finished the enchantment and took deep breaths.

Toya caught Yue from falling and Tomoyo helped Kero down.

"I hope she is alright." Kero said. Tomoyo looked in the mirror.

"There fine." She said.

With Jared and Sakura...

"Well." Jared said as he landed on the floor.

"That was something else." He said.

Sakura sat on the floor holding her knees to her chest.

"What was I going to do?" She was in shock. She wasn't in control.

Jared stood over her. "You were angry. I was too. It's fine to be angry." Jared said.

"It's not that. Just I wasn't angry. I wanted to hurt her. Punish her. Kill her!" Sakura couldn't help but feel so devastated.

Jared sighed. "I felt like that too. Why do you think I was shouting at the air. It helps to just shout out things to let out steam." Jared smiled.

"Simon taught me that." He laughed.

Sakura didn't move.

 _"You young lady are being toyed with."_ Said a voice.

Sakura looked up and Jared turned around.

"Who the heck are you?" Jared asked.

The ghost man laughed or chuckled more like. _"My son was like that too. Always fighting with his brother. He was so much braver back then."_ The man said.

"Who are you sir?" Sakura asked.

The man turned to face Sakura and ignored Jared yelling.

 _"I'm Dominic's father."_ He said.

End chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Perfect Father Figure

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

"Your Dominic's father?" Sakura was shocked.

This man...Was the father?

 _"My son Dominic was the best son. or at least I thought so. I owned a huge company and when Dominic turned the right age I was hoping to teach him how to run it so he would take over at age 16. but instead he refused to listen to me!"_ He shouted suddenly.

"He made a choice." Jared said.

 _"Oh. Sure. My own wife was against me. She was more set on helping our son follow HIS dreams. Not the family business. So when we had a second son...He was the son I could trust. He made me proud. When he told me of a plan to change the whole world for the family I was all for it. And it was on Dominic's wedding day."_ He said proudly.

Sakura didn't like that sound of that.

Jared rolled his eyes and looked around the room Or Study. He looked around and seeing things he never would have thought to see.

The biggest desk in the room stood out well along with the light coming through the glass doors next to it. It looked like a nice greenery in there. But it was foggy so it was hard to see.

Shadows walked back and forth in the hallway where they couldn't reach. Thankfully it was boarded up.

"So your youngest. Made you proud." Sakura spoke.

 _"Yes! He sure did. After we parted ways I heard a scream and my wife was gone. This figure appeared and said my sone sent me. I told him I would be loyal to him. And he could protect my son..Cedric."_ The father said.

Jared heard the name and things clicked. Dominic and...Cedric. Two brothers. There was a picture of the family up on the wall it was the father and one of the boys blacked out. The mother and the other son showed there faces.

"Cedric?" Sakura said.

 _"Yes. He was such a perfect boy. And he is saved! And you should join us."_

Jared knew immediately where this was going.

Jared ran over to Sakura and pushed her out of the way. The father pulled a knife out and stabbed Jared.

"Jared!" Sakura screamed.

Jared saw blood from his gut. At least it missed any organisms.

 _"My son will have his bride!"_ The father screamed.

Sakura? A bride?

 _"No he won't!"_ Shouted another familiar voice. The mother came through the hallway and jumped on her husband.

 _"What?! Your dead!"_

 _"We both are you fool! I wished I never granted your wish for another son!"_

The two fought and yelled things. Sakura ran over and helped Jared up.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I think so." Jared said.

Jared looked over at the glass door and Sakura followed his gaze.

"We better leave now!" Sakura said and helped Jared over to the door.

Sakura opened the door and they walked out.

 _"Find my son. Stop him for good. Set us ALL FREE!"_ The mother shouted.

Both Sakura and Jared looked back to see the study go all black.

 _"No! My son! Save me!"_ And silence. The whole room was consumed in darkness. Cut off from everything.

"Well. Now where are we?" Sakura asked. Looking ahead and seeing...

"Wow!"

End chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: Close Crack

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

Seeing the room they were in it was the most amazing room they both have ever been in.

"Wow!" Sakura was looking all around the room in such aw.

"A greenhouse?" Jared wasn't sure why there would be one here.

"Here take a seat." Sakura said helping Jared to a stone bench.

"Look at this room." Sakura was still mesmerized by everything.

"Yeah. All the beauty in this room." Jared said.

Sakura walked over to the center of the room and stood on the edge of the biggest fountian Jared has ever seen.

"Look at this. The beautiful flowers. All red, yellow, purple, and every other color in the world. The green plants everywhere are just so pretty. This lighting too. It makes everything grow and also glow." Sakura was happy. She was smiling for the first time since being trapped in this house.

"Yeah." Jared said seeing her so happy and not worrying about a way out. This room It's not too bad a place.

"Can we stay here? I mean you need to heal up and everything." Sakura said.

Jared slowly stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey. Jared. I found the mirror." Sakura said before turning to face Jared.

"Sakura." His voice was quiet and soft.

They were close. Sakura wasn't dating Syaoran yet.

But could it be...

Jared hadn't been close with girls period other than his sister. Well they weren't that close even being related.

He ever would have thought...

Closer.

And closer...

Black wind comes in. Surrounding Sakura. Forcing the two to split.

 **"Been a while."**

Jared knew that voice.

The same voice that was him. But this time...it wasn't him. "What the-" It was what looked like a gargoyle.

 **"I'll be taking her."**

He said sending more blackness around her.

"Jared!" Sakura screamed. Then vanished.

Not a trace of her left standing there.

Jared stood staring at the spot.

 **"If you want to save her. Or ever see her again. You know. What You. Must Do."**

It said before it vanished too.

"Sakura!" He screamed. What was he going to do now?

With Everyone else...

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed in the mirror.

"No!" Toya shouted.

"What now?!" Simon was freaking out.

"What happened?" Kero asked.

"Sakura! You big meanie! Give my cousin back!" Tomoyo yelled at the mirror.

The dark figure appeared once again in the mirror.

"You don't scar me this time!" She shouted.

And in that second...

*crack.

The mirror split and broke.

Now no one could see what was happening.

"No." Toya couldn't see his sister.

"They don't have a way out now." Simon said. Tomoyo stood there staring at the mirror. "What have I done?!"

With Jared...

"I need to get out of here." He said.

"Sakura is in trouble! I need to find her!" And so Jared took off his jacket tied it around his waist and hoped it would stop the bleeding. "I'm coming for you Sakura." Jared said and jumped into the mirror.

End chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: Syaoran?

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

Sakura woke up to a room of darkness.

She was scared. Mostly because Jared wasn't anywhere to be seen.

What was she going to do?

"Jared! Someone? Anyone! Help me!" Sakura shouted. She was trying not to cry.

"What will I do?" Sakura cried.

"Sakura." A voice called.

Sakura looked around but all she saw was darkness.

"Sakura." it called again.

Where was the voice coming from?

Who's voice was it?

It sounded familiar.

Sakura didn't know what to do.

"Hello?" She called out.

"I'm right here. Sakura." It was closer now.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Sakura asked the open air.

"I am the one you love. And I'm right behind you." The voice spoke.

Sakura knew who it was now. Turning slowly she said his name.

"Syaoran?!"

There he stood. Light came from him as he looked at her.

Sakura couldn't believe he was here. With her.

"Syaoran!" She ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you!" She said.

"I did too. I missed you too." He said hugging her back.

With Toya and others...

Toya ran out of the house trying not to scream.

He couldn't save his sister.

He felt like he failed her and his own father.

He failed himself for not protecting her.

"Toya. We will find a way to bring her back." Yue said.

Toya sighed. His anger not leaving him.

He stood outside of the house trying to breath in and out. Calming down.

"There must be another mirror." Mallory said to Simon. The two walked out to look around at the house.

"I know. There are so many rooms another mirror has got to be in this house. Somewhere." Simon said.

Toya heard but doubted it. Wait.

Looking at the house there could be three options.

1\. the first tower on the side.

2\. the attic.

3\. the second tower in the back of the house.

Which one would have another mirror?

"I think I have an idea of where another mirror would be." Toya says to them.

Back with Sakura...

"It's so good to...Wait! How'd you get inside the mirror?" Sakura asked.

"I knew you were in danger so I came as fast as I could to fine you and save you." Syaoran said.

He hugged her once again.

"I missed you so much. It was like my heart was going to break any minute." He said.

Sakura wanted to cry. But something was off.

Syaoran wouldn't make it to...Actually he doesn't know she's here. In America!

Pushing him away Sakura stood tall against him.

"Who are you REALLY?! The real Syaoran doesn't even know where I am! And if he did he wouldn't get himself stuck in this place! And wouldn't even get here in time anyway. So, who are you?!" Sakura demanded.

Syaoran laughed.

"YOUR NOT SYAORAN!" Sakura shouted.

 _"And you have nowhere to go."_

That same voice again. The dark figure. Dominic!

"No! Get away from me!" Sakura shouted. Running deeper into the darkness.

 _"You can't escape me."_

He said.

Sakura kept on running until it felt like she fell.

"AH!" She screamed but then...

"What?" Where am I?" Sakura didn't know where she was.

"Hello." Said a voice.

Sakura turned to her left and saw a mirror. And the person inside it. "Jared!"

End chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: Don't trust her!

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

Jared couldn't help but feel that this place was bad news. Just like in the Study, Nursery, and the Pantry.

Something or someone was going to give him a hard time.

The room was more like some kind of walk in closet.

There was cloths everywhere and mannequins stood on the far corners of the room.

"This place is by far the creepiest room we've ever been in." Jared says.

"No kidding." Thimbletack says popping his head out of Jared's hoodie.

"I wonder why the lord needed a closet this big. I mean It's not like he's keeping his childhood cloths in here." Jared said.

Listening Thimbletack could hear someone.

"I hear humming." He whispered.

Jared quickly hid waiting for who came.

A ghost started to appear entering the room.

Jared stayed quiet till he could see the ghost clearly.

Once it cleared much more...

It was a woman.

She looked young and all but she looked happy being here. Not sad. How could Jared help her get free?

She hummed a tune Jared didn't know.

Maybe it just knew how old she really was after all.

Jared slowly came out from hiding and approached her.

"Hello." He said.

The ghost was startled at first but then smiled at him.

 _"Hello my young boy. What are you doing in my room?"_ She asked.

Jared stared at her. Watched her.

"I'm trapped. And I'm looking for my friend." Jared answered.

 _"I see. That must be nice. I'm sure you'll find your friend. You just need to talk to him and he'll help."_ She said.

Jared watched her move around the room like she was cleaning it and sorting cloths.

"What are you humming?" Jared asked.

The woman looked at him for a moment but didn't answer.

"Okay. That's fine if you don't want to answer." Jared said. He looked at her again before sitting down.

"I'll just wait." He added.

"No!" Sakura shouted.

"Run! Jared she's-"

"Jared. Do you hear that?" Thimbletack asked.

he seemed to be hearing things.

"No. I didn't hear a thing." Jared said.

Thimbletack hopped out and walked around.

"If you find the mirror let me know." Jared said.

 _"A mirror? Well if that's what your looking for I can show you mine."_ The woman said with glee.

"Really?" Jared asked.

"Jared! No! It's-"

 _"Yes. I can. Come this way."_ She said.

Jared got up and followed her to a part of the closet.

 _"In this area is the changing room. Also the costume room. Please. Go inside and see if the mirror is what your looking for?"_ She said.

Jared slowly walked in the room. It was smaller.

"This room is..." Before Jared could finish he saw a "mirror" at the end of the room and knew it was just a drawing.

"Jared! I found a way out!" Thimbletack shouted.

Jared turned back and saw the woman's face. She was with Dominic.

 _"Shoot! Your supposed to stay in here!"_

She attempted to lock the door but Jared used all the force he had to knock down the door.

 _"No! You stay inside here!"_ She shouted.

 **"Jared!"**

Jared heard that voice. Sakura.

Jared knew he had to get out and save her.

 _"You can't save her. She'll be his soon enough."_ The woman said.

Jared scoffed kicked the woman in the gut and ran for it.

"Jared!" Thimbletack shouted.

Jared grabbed him and jumped through the mirror.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted.

"Go Jared!" She watched Jared enter the new room. At least he was away from the crazy woman. But...

"A bear?!" Sakura nearly screamed.

 **"If that's the case. You don't want him. Then I'll take care of the boy."**

Sakura turned to see the demon again. "Leave Jared alone!" She shouted before she was knocked out and taken away.


	15. Chapter 15: Bear!

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

The new room Jared ended up in was much nicer and cleaner. At least on the ground floor. On the walls...

You don't want to know!

"Jared. What are those?" Thimbletack asked looking up at the walls.

"You have seen stuffed animals before. There's one in the attic. An owl." Jared said.

"That wasn't killed." Thimbletack added.

"Well it was. By someone else. These poor animals are more like trophies then decorations." Jared said looking up at them

"Are they staring at me?" Jared asked.

Thimbletack didn't answer. "Jared. There's no mirror in here." He said.

Jared sighed. Of course there wouldn't be one in here.

Turning back he wanted to go and beat that ghost woman. But he wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

Plus he needed to focus on finding Sakura and a way out for both of them.

"Okay. So if there's no mirror...maybe it's hidden or we use something else." Jared spoke out loud.

Looking around the room it felt like a room a rich spoiled brat would have. The fireplace, the bearskin rug, the animals covered in so much dust you can't even tell WHAT they are anymore up on the wall, even the sets of armor behind him.

"This feels wired." Thimbletack said.

Jared couldn't help but agree. "I hate this room out of all the other rooms. Actually, this is the third room. The last one takes first place." Jared said pointing back.

Things were not working out. With so many eyes on him it was hard to focus and not feel like someone is watching you.

"JARED!" Thimbletack screamed.

Jared turned around but there wasn't anything there. "Really. I'm trying to find a way out." Jared said turning back.

Why was this armored man holding a crossbow?

"Jared! Jared! Seriously! Look behind you!" Thimbletack yelled.

Jared rolled his eyes turned back and saw nothing again. "I'm not joking!" Jared shouted faced the knight and pulled on the crossbow.

"Why? A knight from medieval times won't have this. So why here?" Jared was thinking out loud.

Thimbletack ran over and climbed up the knight and stood on the helmet of the knight.

"Jared Grace! There is a bear ghost behind you you goblin!" Thimbletack shouted.

Jared turned slowly and saw the bear in the corner of his eye.

"Shoot!"

Jared ran under the paw of the bear as it hit the knight, or phased through it.

Jared ran around with the bear chasing him. What was he to do?! He never faced a BEAR before!

"I'll give this a shot!" Jared said hoping the crossbow worked.

He dodged the bear one more time as it crashed into the wall.

"Somehow it broke the wall down." Jared said.

"The forth wall?" Thimbletack said.

Jared glared at him. "NO! NOT NOW THIMBLETACK!" Jared yelled.

The bear charged again and Jared had it ready.

"Please work." He whispered. He aimed the crossbow and fired it.

It went right through the bear and hit a brick from the broken wall.

"Crap."

Jared was trapped.

*Gun fire.

Jared looked behind the bear and there a man stood with a shotgun and fired at the bear.

The bear roared. **"You darn hunter! You should be trapped in that wall! I knew I should have left as soon as it fell."** Jared knew it was that demon's voice. **"You will never see the girl again boy. If you want to you should join us. I'll meet you one more time and you'll join me."** The bear disappeared leaving Jared with the hunter ghost.

 _"My young man! Thank you so much for helping me get set free! I have been trapped in that wall for who knows how long. I worked my way through this house once before. But then the figure trapped me in here after hearing he was being replaced. Please. Be safe and go. Leave this horror manor."_ He said.

"Thanks. For saving me from the bear...Demon actually. But still i can't leave here without Sakura. The girl I came here with." Jared explained.

 _"My boy. If you see there is no mirror."_

"If I can clean the armor than I could use that to escape." Jared smirked.

Thimbletack was already on that being a clean freak at best.

 _"Then I wish you luck at finding your girl."_ The hunter said and vanished in a white light.

"My girl?!" Jared wasn't...Sakura was...

"Jared! I cleaned it! Let's go!" Thimbletack said. Jared shook away the thought and followed Thimbletack through a shield he cleaned.

Sakura woke up in a strange room.

There was light and everything. Purple walls and a telescope.

 _"Hello."_ Said a voice.

Sakura looked behind her and saw a young man sitting on the floor.

"Who are you?" She asked.

 _"The name's Dominic."_

End chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16: Dominic

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

"Dominic?!" Sakura shouted.

"Wait! How are you here when your chasing Jared out there?" She asked.

The young man looked at her.

 _"Yes."_ He said.

Sakura couldn't believe it.

"If your here. Then who is the dark figure in the cloak who want to keep me and Jared here?"

 _"That would be my brother. Cedric."_ He said.

 _"He was such a sweet kid. As soon as he was born I was happy. I finally had someone to play with. And we played together a lot. One day, we were in the garden and this statue talked to us._

 _It said "You boys want to be powerful?" I didn't bother with it. My brother on the other hand was tempted. So we tricked it at first. Making it play with us. After a few years, I stopped._

 _I grew up and became a man. I met my love. Angie. Cedric liked her at first. But then he wanted her too. i told him he just wanted a girl of his own like her. But that wasn't the case._

 _We grew apart and before I knew it he was taking my wife away."_ He explained.

He's own brother wanted attention. Someone to love him.

 _"I didn't know he made a deal with that statue. Really it was a demon. Our father joined him. Mother at least stayed with me. I haven't seen Angie at all since I died. My brother leaves me here. The observatory. I loved to look at the stars. So I guessed he left me with the thing I loved."_ He said.

"I'm sorry. But then why does he want me?" Sakura asked.

 _"Angie must have resisted. So he found you and brought you here to be his new wife."_ Was Dominic's guess.

Sakura didn't like the sound of that. "I think his rain is going to end. The demon is planing something with Jared." Sakura told him.

 _"He must be replacing him. It's been centuries since Cedric took over."_ Dominic said.

Sakura needed to get out of here. Fast!

"I need to save Jared! He can't be the new master of this place!" She stood up and looked all around.

"Your mother or father said something about a girl? Your brother saw her in the garden." Sakura pointed out.

 _"Oh. That must have been the demon. Tricking him. It happened to me too. it tried to convince me to not fall for Angie. But I resisted."_ He told her.

Sakura nodded. She looked on the walls. Feeling them. Pulling out every book on the shelves. Hoping to get out before it was too late.

"Jared!" She said. She needed to get out. Save Jared before it's too late.


	17. Chapter 17: Angie

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

In the new room it was more beautiful then Jared thought it would be.

Actually, he didn't think it be beautiful at all.

"It's a...bedroom." Thimbletack said.

Jared scoffed.

"Jared?" Said a voice.

Jared went into shock. Turning sharp he saw the girl he's been looking for.

Jared couldn't believe it!

"Sakura! Your alright!" He was glad to see she was okay.

"You came for me." She said.

"I..I don't even..." Jared couldn't help bu hug her tight.

"I'm glad I found you." Jared said.

He felt her hugging him back. "Me too." She whispered.

"What did that demon do to you?!" Jared asked.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything to me. It was odd. But Dominic must be stopped! the demon says he's rain is over. I heard him talking about replacing him. With you." She said.

Jared wasn't sure how to feel. "This is...I'll never give in!" He shouted.

"I know you won't." She smiled.

"I will protect you. That guy won't take you." Jared said. "Not this time." He was confident in it.

Sakura still smiled. "Thanks Jared. Your my hero." She said.

Jared wasn't expecting what came next.

A knife.

"Crap!" Jared moved in time to avoid it.

"Sakura what? Wait. Your not...her." Jared say the darkness around her.

"Your right. But you can't have her! She's going to be mine!"

"Dominic!" Jared shouted.

 _"Be gone! You evil being!"_ Shouted a woman. Another ghost appeared. She took off the Sakura mask and it was a new face. Dominic's?

Whoever he fled before Jared even got a good look.

"Thanks." Jared said.

'That was a close one!" Thimbletack added.

 _"Sorry. That was the evil one. He's the reason I'm trapped in here."_ The woman said.

"Your not by chance Angie." Jared asked.

 _"Yes. Why?"_

"I have a message for you." He said. "Your mother in-law says she's sorry she couldn't protect you. From her son. Dominic will pay." Jared said.

 _"No! Not Dominic. Cedric! He was jealous of his own brother for getting everything. Including me. He sent his own brother to the dark side of this cursed place. Has him trapped somewhere. He wanted to have me. But I refused. I even fought him off. But in the end...he killed me. So I could never find my love again. I love Dominic. With all my heart."_

Angie said all this. "Now it makes sense. Don't worry. If I find Dominic I'll help you both escape." Jared said.

 _"Thank you."_

"Tell me one thing. Why does Cedric want with Sakura?" Jared asked.

The woman looked sad.

 _"There was a forth. She was so pretty for her age. Cedric fell in love with her. Way before loving me. She was smart. And loved Cedric. He was willing to travel the world for her. But then, one day, she died of cancer. She never said a word. Once we were all older, Dominic said he was seeing her in his gardens with his brother. At first I didn't believe him. But then he told me about what happened as children. And I believe his brother was being played. But we couldn't do anything. Not in time."_ She said.

Jared got the picture. "You we're too late. he crashed your wedding day and killed you both. The demon must have used her as a way to get him to do his bidding. What was her name?" Jared asked.

If he knew this now. He could save Sakura and get them both out of here.

 _"Fine. Her name is..."_

End chapter 17

What do you think her name is?

Will Jared save Sakura?

Will Sakura make it to Jared in time to save him?

Last chapter! Coming soon!

See you then!


	18. Chapter 18: Cedric, Annie Mary, & Home

_**A card captor Sakura and Spiderwick crossover story.**_

Sakura had to save Jared! This whole time it wasn't who they thought it was!

A demon yes tricked the boys but it wasn't Dominic who was in control. It was the younger brother! Cedric!

"I need to get to Jared!" Sakura wrecked the whole room just to find a way out.

 _"I think I can help you."_ Dominic said.

Sakura looked to him. "How?"

 _"Here."_ Dominic held out his hand. Sakura hesitated for a moment but took his hand.

She could feel the light inside him. He lead the way to the bookshelf. _"This is what I can do. But the rest is up to you."_

He said to her. Before Sakura could ask, she was thrown through the wall and landed in a new room.

"What the...Stone." It was almost like a dungeon. And right behind her was a statue.

"Jared?!" What was this place? A cauldron sat next to her bubbling with green ooz.

"Gross." Sakura stood up and looked around more. Where was this? A underground basement under another basement?

No. This wasn't that. "A crypt!"

For Jared he came to a stone wall at first.

"What in the world?"

"Turn around Jared!" Thimbletack shouted.

Jared turned around and saw the demon right behind him.

 **"So. You made it here. I can give you the girl."** He said.

Jared wanted to speak but he just couldn't.

 **"If you want to see her...I'll take yo to her. She can be yours. And the boy will lose power. Take his place. And bring people here."** The demon was tempting him.

"Jared No!" Sakura shouted. But Jared couldn't hear her. She had to do something.

She looked around the room to see if there was something she could use.

What was this glow? Sakura went down some stairs and found something amazing.

"Everyone?"

It was all the ghost's she had helped. But there was one more to save. Two actually.

Sakura ran back up and grabbed whatever she could find.

"Jared snap out of it!" Thimbletack shouted. Jared didn't respond.

 **"All the power. The girl. This house. All yours."** The demon said.

Thimbletack flung himself at the demon but it swatted him away, hitting the wall.

"Thimbletack!" That snapped Jared out of it. Remembering how he did this same exact thing with molgerath.

"I'll never be your pawn!" Jared shouted.

The demon grew angry. **"You'll regret that."** He said.

 _"You think so?"_ It was the figure. _"I knew this was coming. You think I'm not good anymore. Well I'll show you. Just like I killed everyone else, I'll kill him too."_ Said the figure.

This wasn't good. At least Jared knew what to do. "Would you really? Did you want to kill your brother? Or your friend Angie?"

 _"Shut up!"_ He shouted.

"What about your mother and father? Or those other people?"

 _"SHUT UP!"_ He yelled this time.

"Or Annie Mary." That got him.

The figure stopped. He was now silent.

 _"You have no idea."_ He finally said.

 **"WHAT?!"**

"Ignore him. Tell me. Make me understand." Jared said. Keep him talking is keeping him alive. But for how much longer?

 _"Annie Mary was like an angel to me. She understood how I felt. Alone. Not so smart. She helped me. After she died. You know how I found out? From no one. No one told me. She had died. So when it was her funeral and I was invited...It was the last straw."_

"No one...Told you? That's not right. Angie said you were there. When she took her last breaths." Jared said.

 _"I wasn't. She lied!"_ He was angry. The hood came off revealing Cedric. The younger brother.

 _"Dominic took away the girl I wanted to take her place. But she said she didn't love me! She hated me!"_

"Because you killed your own brother, the man she loved and married that day, She does love you but-"

 _"Just shut up! You don't know ANYTHING!"_

Cedric was angry and upset. Jared saw tears forming in his eyes.

 **"It doesn't matter. Your dead anyway."** The demon said. **"And so is she."** He added.

"Oh really? Let me ask this. If she was dead, why have I heard you took her form?" Jared asked.

 **"I can take any person the other wants to see. Like that girl for example. I took her hearts desire. Her lover who isn't here."** That stung.

Jared didn't know anything about Sakura. But this wasn't the time. "So? Try me then. You could have done and tricked me." Jared said.

 **"Fine with me. Let's see..."** The demon transformed into another form of Jared. How he first met it.

 **'Jared."**

"No. I've seen this. Not convincing." Jared crossed his arms.

The demon was confused. **"But this is-"**

"You can't! Because I have no desire. Other then myself. Which is how you have been tricking Cedric into your own bidding. You have no desires like we humans do." Jared said.

 _"That is-"_

"Cedric. If you don't remember being there for her last breaths then who could everyone else have seen with her?" Jared asked the right question. "If he can turn into me because I have no desire. How were you before she died?"

The it hit. _"Because she was alive and...I hated hospitals...She..."_ Cedric was now putting it together.

 _"Cedric."_ This voice was new. Old to Cedric and the demon but to Jared, it was new.

Turning to see a lovely little girl dressed in white stood there.

"Jared!" Sakura appeared behind her.

"Sakura?!" Jared was so happy and shocked to see her.

 _"Annie Mary? But-"_

 _"You have been causing so much trouble. Please out this whole thing to rest."_ She spoke.

 _"How are you here?!"_ Cedric asked.

"Your brother! He told me everything about what happened." Sakura said.

 _"Cedric. This demon has you under his finger. Wrapped in a lie. I was dying of cancer. But that day I was going into surgery. You all came. I thought you did. But..."_ She couldn't speak.

 **"Enough!"** The demon shouted.

"No! Enough from YOU!" Sakura pulled out her key. "I am a Card Captor! Decedent of Clow Reed!" Sakura summoned her staff ready for a fight.

 _"Cedric. He killed me. As You."_ Annie finished.

It then made it clear what truly happened.

 _"You. YOU TRICKED ME! LIED TO ME! PLAYED WITH MY BEING!"_ Cedric was now at the most angriest he's ever been.

 **"Who cares! I needed someone to do my bidding!"** The demon shouted.

Toya and the others were trying to find another mirror within the mansion. The attic was looked though three times.

"The tower." Tomoyo ran to the side of the house with Simon and Kero following her.

"There's no way up there." Simon said.

Tomoyo walked into a room. It was beautiful. "An observatory? How was this here?" Simon said.

Tomoyo looked right over her head. "A trap door." She said. Simon looked up as Kero flew up there and flipped the door open.

"I'll change and you can come up!" He said. Kero soon became his true form and Tomoyo and Simon climbed up on his back.

"Hang on!" He said and flew right on up.

"Hey!"Mallory had found them and watched them go up.

"Once Kero landed Tomoyo got off and saw a huge covered up mirror.

"This is it." She said and pulled the cover off.

Revealing...

"Sakura watch out!" Jared shouted.

The demon aimed right for her. **"You have caused too much trouble!"**

"Leave her alone!" Jared shouted.

"Ha!" Thimbletack jumped at him from behind.

 **"This little-"**

 _"Sakura! The coffin!"_ Annie shouted.

Sakura saw next to Jared there was a coffin.

 _"That's the way out. Brake the mirror and that statue and set everyone free."_ She said.

 _"But Annie."_

 _"No Cedric! I don't want to be trapped her. Any of those who serve this THING can fade with the shattered glass."_ Annie said to him.

Cedric nodded slowly understanding. _"But that means I have to stay here too. I have given my soul to him."_ He said.

"No you haven't. All souls are kept in that mirror. So..." Sakura ran back to where she saw everyone of the ghost's she and Jared saved. "Time to say goodbye." She used her own staff, "Please Clow Reed! Give me power." She lifted it up high over her head.

 **"NO!"** The demon yelled.

"Set all these souls FREE!" Sakura shouted then smashed her staff on the glass.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo needed to help her. "Kero is there a way for us to-"

"No way can we help them from out here." Kero said.

"Toya! What was those cards you grabbed out of Sakura's pack?" Simon shouted. "Use them! Put them in her hand!" He said.

Toya already was doing just that.

"What?" Sakura felt her hand holding something.

 **"WHAT?!"**

The demon saw Sakura's cards appear in her hand. She had her power.

"Sakura?" Jared wasn't sure what was happening but Sakura's cards took over.

The demon was surrounded.

"Jared! Thimbletack! We need to go!" Sakura shouted. She grabbed Thimbletack off the floor after getting flung off the demon, and raced for Jared.

"Sakura. Jared. Thank you." Annie Mary smiled with everyone else standing there with her.

"Dominic. He's in the observatory." Sakura said.

Angie's face lit up. She went right to the room and found him there.

Sakura and Jared smiled seeing everyone. "Now the statue." Skaura said.

"I got this." Cedric said. He ran to it and smashed it right into the wall where Dominic was trapped.

"Hey big brother."

"Cedric?"

"Now you all be good!" Sakura said. Jared smiled at her. With one last wave Jared and Sakura smashed the last mirror.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. The mirror shattered right in front of her. "Where is she? Where'd she go?" Tomoyo was panicking.

"I think she and Jared are down stairs." Simon said.

"I mean their bodies are there so." Tomoyo looked at Kero and he was ready.

The two of them flew back down to the first floor and to their surprise.

"Sakura!"

"Jared."

Simon hugged his brother and Tomoyo and Toya both squeezed Sakura. Even Yue and Kero hugged her.

Mallory petted Jared on the head.

"Let's get out of here." Toya said. Everyone nodded.

"Sakura." Jared tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jared smiled at her. "I'm glad I met you." He said to her.

"Me too, Jared. Your fun to be around. And your never scared." Sakura smiled back.

"I can't wait till we tall Syaoran we made a new friend." Tomoyo said.

"Who?" Jared asked.

"Never mind! Tomoyo!" Sakura chased her around the place till they got home.

"Jared?" Simon walked in on Jared sleeping soundly with a drawing of him and Sakura.

"No way! Wait till Mall and mom hear this." Simon snickered.

The End.

A long road that has come to an end.

Or has it?

See ya! And Thanks for reading!


End file.
